


Sacrifice of Purity

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, F/M, Female Merlin, First Time, Genderbending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ritual Sex, Virgin Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born a Girl Merlin.<br/>To atone for spilling the pure blood of the unicorn and to break the curse Anhora demands that Arthur and Merlin partake in a ritual in which Arthur will once again destroy purity, Merlin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings on mild dub-con at end

Stepping out from the hedge maze Arthur found himself on a windswept beach, dotted with rocks and driftwood. Not far from where he stood, just above the high water mark, lay an alter with two large plinths near it. Standing next to the alter Arthur spied Anhora and upon the alter stone a body clothed in white. 

Arthur made his way slowly, but steadily toward Anhora and the stones. It wasn’t until he was almost upon them that Arthur realized that the figure tied to the alter was in fact his maidservant that at this moment should be back in Camelot.

Unsheathing his blade Arthur pointed it at the sorcerer while carefully walking in a curve, trying to move closer to his trapped servant.

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur demanded once he was close enough to place himself next to the bound and gagged maid.

“She chose to follow you to the Labyrinth, just as she chose to enter the forest that day.” Anhora stated calmly, seemingly unperturbed by the sword pointed at him by an angry prince. “You must atone for your actions, but she must pay the sacrifice for her part and to prevent it from happening again.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur demanded, trying to control his desire to run Anhora through. Next to him Merlin tugged at her bonds and nodded her head as if to also demand an answer. “Merlin had nothing to do with me killing the unicorn. She was only in the forest because I ordered her to help with the hunt.”

“If it was not for the girl you would never have seen the unicorn young Prince,” Anhora answered “A maiden’s purity, present at a hunt called it out. You may have slain it, but she called the unicorn forth. Because of this you both must pay sacrifice to the old gods.”

Arthur struggled to understand while Merlin twisted in her bonds and tried to yell though her gag. Carefully Arthur reached over and removed the gag, allowing Merlin to speak.

“Me Arthur! I’m the sacrifice!” She gasped tugging at the restraints that kept her arms above her head. 

Arthur’s sword, which had dipped slightly, quickly swung up again as he stepped closer to Anhora and pressed the tip to his chest.

“Release her now!” Arthur ordered, murder in his eyes.

“To release her now would be to condemn Camelot. Innocent blood was spilled in violence, now it must be spilled in sacrifice to lift the curse.” Anhora stated, still ignoring the sword.

“Blood! You will not touch her you monster!” Yelled Arthur, stepping closer in his anger but not yet thrusting his sword through the man threatening one of his only friends. 

“No I will not. The Hunter that first shed the pure blood of the unicorn with one blow must now shed the maiden’s blood and take her purity just as decisively.” 

Merlin’s gasp had him glancing back at her, taking in her startled expression and the blush spreading across her face. 

“The maiden realizes what blood is called for,” Anhora said, drawing Arthur’s attention back to him. “Freely given, and freely taken it can break the curse.”

“Merlin?” Arthur called to his servant, unwilling to move his sword or take his eyes off the mysterious sorcerer. 

“My virginity Arthur, you have to break my maidenhead and spill my virginity on the alter.” Merlin answered in a strained voice, still twisting her wrists and tugging at the bonds holding her. 

Arthur twisted toward Merlin, his sword slipping from his grasp as he fully took in the sight of his maid servant upon the alter. Merlin lay with her wrists tied above her head. She was dressed in a sheer white gown that did little to hide the slender body beneath it. Arthur could clearly see her unbound breasts visible through the thin material, the rosy buds of her nipples a slash of color. One of her knees was raised partially but it was unable to fully hide the dark shadow of the patch of black hair hiding her maidenly virtue, an unknown secret that Arthur only contemplated in the deepest part of the night. 

Staring at her face with her black hair spread out around her Arthur felt his mouth go suddenly dry and his groin tighten. Somehow in the almost year that Merlin had served him she had gone from a gangly, unattractive girl to a captivating maiden ready to enter womanhood. From the first she had captivated his mind with her willfulness and inability to learn her place, and now she was captivating his body. 

Anhora stepped closer to Arthur, pulling his attention from Merlin. Startled that he had momentarily forgotten the threat to Merlin he stepped in between the alter and old man but did not go for his sword now laying on the beach. 

“You know what must be done,” Anhora intoned “State your intentions before the goddess and commence with the sacrifice.” 

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin, and tried to tell her with a look that he would damn Camelot for her. If she had any doubts, or did not wish this he would kill the sorcerer and take her far away to another kingdom. Arthur felt stripped to his soul as Merlin gazed into his eyes for an eternity before nodding her head, her acceptance and choice plain in her eyes, and behind the duty shone lust, a desire that Arthur was sure was present in his gaze as well.


	2. A Maiden Upon An Alter

Arthur quickly removed his armor, peeling off his protection piece by piece and leaving himself as stripped as Merlin. Clad in only his breeches and a thin shirt worn under his gambeson Arthur felt exposed and then immediately felt guilt as he found his eyes settling upon Merlin’s clearly visible breasts. The sound of Merlin clearing her throat has Arthur snapping his eyes up to her scowling face. 

Feeling his face heat up Arthur tried to project his princely nature and that there was nothing wrong with someone of his rank gazing upon any woman that he chose but as usual all it took was a downward turn of Merlin’s lips for him to feel shame and to question himself and his notions of the world, not that he would ever tell her that.

“Arthur,” Merlin started seriously, not at all sounding like someone restrained to an alter “You are a good prince, you care for your people, and someday you will be a great king.”

“Great kings don’t force themselves upon servants,” Arthur spat, clenching his hand that he had rested next to Merlin into a fist.

“You would never force anyone!” Merlin stated forcefully “A great king however can recognize that sometimes even someone not of the nobility will sacrifice much to protect a land and people that they love.”

“They shouldn’t have to though Merlin,” Arthur said feeling tired and worn “That is the purpose of a king, or prince.” 

Taking a moment to stroke back Merlin’s short curly hair from her forehead Arthur was struck by the strange thought that the odd peasant girl should have been born a man. She lacked all womanly graces, dressed in breeches like she was still working in the fields instead of the royal household, talked back, and had a core of steel running through her very being. Merlin wasn’t all spitfire and emotions like Morgana. She instead reminded Arthur of those second and third sons sent to him from distant lords to become knights. The ones that showed the most promise in character if not skills but just needed the right mentor to help them grow into formidable and honest knights. The men that were the backbone of Camelot. 

“Well, at least you’re not a troll. You are very handsome,” Merlin suddenly said before blushing and rushing to say “At least that is what Gwen thinks.”

“Gwen thinks I’m handsome?” Arthur asked, smirking despite the situation.

“Well she also thinks you are a prat, but a handsome and noble one.” Merlin answered, still blushing.

“Oh Merlin, you should have been a man!” Arthur accidentally said with a small laugh. Seeing the look on the girl’s face Arthur quickly backtracked and tried to explain.

“I don’t mean that I with men, that is I like maids, not that there is anything wrong with that, I just mean,” Arthur sputtered, annoyed at the look of amusement on his servant’s face. 

Taking a deep breath Arthur tried again. “I mean that if you were a man I would knight you, noble or not because you are braver and more willing to sacrifice for this kingdom than any fifty of the knights I have under me. To die is one thing, but what you are agreeing to is much greater.”

“No greater than what you are agreeing to Arthur,” Merlin said softly, a fond look on her face “Being a knight and a prince doesn't make this any easier on you. This place and circumstance is not of our choosing but what we do and what comes after is ours to choose.”

Arthur found himself speechless, rendered mute once again by Merlin’s oddly wise words.

“I choose you Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be smut here, but instead all I could get out was character development. On the bright side what I had written for this chapter will now go into chapter three so I hope to get that out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dub-con. Arthur and Merlin are forced to take part in a sex ritual but both agree to go forward understanding that the other would refuse if they wished.


End file.
